Privacy is a common problem in vehicles in which multiple persons are seated beside one another. This problem is particularly prevalent in business or first class seating, where a seat occupant may wish to sleep or work or pursue any other sole activity whilst having privacy from neighbouring passengers and adjacent aisle(s).
It is common for seating arrangements in business class or first class to include a shell structure which partially surrounds the seat whilst providing access to an aisle; however this shell prevents interaction between the seat occupant and the occupant of an adjacent seat, which may not always be desirable. Therefore it would be desirable to provide passenger seating which gives a seat occupant the option of interaction with occupants of adjacent seats or aisles whilst still providing a high degree of privacy.